


Fireworks

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast, UMY - Fandom
Genre: Other, UMY universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another little fic I wrote about the Garbage Court in the UMY universe. It was inspired by a little head cannon chat with  hatonic-soulmates and others over on garbagecourtfuzzies . It was a chat about how and when they celebrate birthdays. 4th of July fireworks and Sips showing Ross how to BBQ/cookout was brought up and it got the little wheels in my head turning. I hope you all like it. I also want to give a huge shout out to   vexedbeverage for proof reading this for me. Thanks so much for all your help Vex you are a wonderful person. OK enough of me rambling here it is let me know what you think. Thanks everyone :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Ross was standing at the edge of the rooftop looking out across the city, his tail slowly swaying back and forth behind him. Trott and Sips were struggling to drag a grill from out of the rooftop shed.

“Ross what are you doing?” Trott asked with a grunt.

“Looking for the lights in the sky.” Ross answered turning to look at Trott and Sips. “When will we see them?” He added.

“Not for several more hours, and they’re called Fireworks Ross, not lights.” Trott replied while helping Sips pull the grill closer to the table. Ross turned back around and looked up at the sky once more crossing his arms over his chest. “Ross, why don’t you go downstairs and get the potato salad?” Trott said looking over at Ross still staring out at the city.

“Oh and grab the barbecue sauce while you’re at it.” Sips added.

Ross turned on his heel and started walking toward the other two, stopping briefly he asked. “Anything else I need to bring up?”

“Um… No. Smith is bringing up the other stuff.” Trott replied with a smile.

Ross nodded his head and disappeared behind the doorframe. He passed Smith on his way down the stairs “Oh Ross, could you grab the watermelon for me please?” Smith asked.

“Yeah sure.” Ross replied.

“Trott where you want this stuff?” Smith asked as came through the rooftop door.

“Just put it all on the table, Thanks.” He replied taking a few things from Smith and putting them on the table. Ross came through the door a minute later, watermelon in one hand and a large bowl in the other. He handed Sips the barbecue sauce then put the other stuff on the table as well.

Smith saw the big bowl of potato salad that Ross just set down. “Who made the salad this year?” He asked looking into the bowl.

“I did.” Ross replied with a big smile.

“Well I hope you did not put too many onions in it this time.” Smith replied grabbing a bag of chips off the table.

Sips saw the smile fade from Ross lips and a frown take its place. “Shut it Smiffy, I like the onions.” He said ruffling up Ross’ hair and giving him a grin. Ross looked up and gave Sips a small smile in return.

Trott came over putting one arm over Ross’ shoulders, he looked into the bowl. With his other hand he used a spoon and scooped out some of the potato salad and tasted it. “Its perfect sunshine, just the way I like it.” He said giving Ross a smile and a small hug.

“Of course it is.” Sips replied. “Hey, you want to help me grill?” Sips asked handing Ross a spatula.

“Can I?” Ross replied with a huge smile.

“Yeah come on I’ll show you how to grill a proper burger.” Sips replied.

“Just don’t burn them again.” Smith replied shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

“Shut up Smith” Sips and Trott said together giving Smith dirty looks.

 

A few hours later they had all eaten and cleaned things up. They were all sitting  
on the rooftop waiting for the show to start. Ross sat cross legged with Smith  
and Sips on either side of him, Ross’ tail wrapped gently around Sips’ waist. Trott  
sat in front of them on Ross’ lap. They had Trott’s skin draped around them all  
to keep out the chilly night air.

As the fireworks started Trott leant back onto Ross’ chest with a sigh and looked up into Ross’ face. Ross was watching the fireworks with wide eyed wonder. Trott was still so surprised at the wonder that came across Ross’ face when he saw things as simple as fireworks. Although Ross was over 600 hundred years old, way older than any of them. He was still so childlike when it came to ways of the world.

He was made centuries ago in a church and was prevented from ever leaving its walls. All he ever knew was that church. He never got to see the rest world and all the beauty that it had to offer. That was until Smith found him and burned it down.

Smith had released him from years of loneliness and misery. Now that he was free from his prison Trott wanted to show him anything and everything he could. And Ross was so eager to learn it all. Ross had only been with them a little over 3 years now and in that time he had learned so much. Trott taught him to read and ever since then he had read everything he could get his hands on.

Sips got him into music and Smith taught him how to drive, well, somewhat. Smith gave him his first taste of food, chocolate cake, and Ross ate it so slowly, eyes closed savouring every bite he took with a lazy smile on his face. To this day Ross has had an uncontrollable sweet tooth. 

Trott watched Ross eyes following the fireworks through the night sky, and saw those beautiful blue eyes light up with every explosion. He was so tender and gentle most of the time, but if you hurt someone he loved and cared about he could be so very brutal and ruthless with his revenge. He would kill or be killed in order to protect his king, his court, his family. Trott was glad Ross was on their side when it came to fighting with their enemies. He could wield a bat so well and his tail, god that tail; it really should be registered as a lethal weapon. He could use it with deadly accuracy in a fight, killing an enemy with one swing if he wanted, but at the same time it could be as gentle and delicate as a feather while in the throes of passion. A loud boom brought Trott out of his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the fireworks show.

Once the show was over Sips and Smith headed back downstairs to their condo. As Trott and Ross gathered up the last of their stuff, he asked “So Ross how did you like the show this year?” 

“Oh Trott they are so beautiful. Why do they only do it once a year? I could watch them every night.” Ross asked with a smile. 

“Well if they had fireworks every night Ross I’m sure they would run out of them rather quickly. You wouldn’t want that to happen right?’ Trott replied. 

“Oh… No, I guess not. That would be a shame to never see them again.” Said Ross as they walked towards the door.

Trott paused and looked up at Ross. He put his hand on the side of Ross’ face, he rubbed his thumb over Ross’ cheek bone and let his eyes drag over every line on his face memorizing it. Ross leant into the touch, closing his eyes he let out a small sigh and hummed. Trott leant up and kissed Ross softly on his lips. After a minute he pulled back and looking up into Ross’ beautiful blue eyes he said. “I love you Ross, We all do, Even Smith, although he might not tell you all the time and he may say insensitive things now and then but that’s because he does not think before he speaks. But he does love you, you know that right?’ Trott asked.

“Yes Trott, I know.” Ross replied placing his hand on top of Trott’s on his face. “I love you guys too.” He added with another small sigh and a smile.

Trott studied Ross’ face for a minute longer then kissed him again. Ross wrapped his arms around Trott’s waist lifting him up off the ground a bit for better reach. After a minute the kiss was broken when Trott started to laugh from being picked up. Ross put him back down with a smile and kissed the top of Trott’s head. “Well we better get downstairs and see what Sips and Smith  
are up to.” Trott said taking Ross hand.

“You know what they’re up to Trott.” Ross replied with a grin.

“Well we better hurry then before we miss out on all the fun.” He added pulling Ross through the door and down the stairs giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to hatonic-soulmates and everyone on garbagecourtfuzzies for the idea and a huge Thank you to vexedbeverage for proof reading it for me.


End file.
